Champions of Al'Kanaar
Champions of Al'Kanaar is the first season of Champions. Hosts Overview Villages Reference Professions The following lists all the currently known professions. These professions are available to all, and all newly trained Champions may have any of those professions. *'Warrior' - Bonus applied when attacking. Each level is the amount of followers killed and 5% chance to kill a defending Champion (up to 50%). *'Guard' - Bonus applied when defending. Each level is the amount of followers saved in case of an attack, and a 5% chance to kill an attacking champion (up to 50%). *'Miner' - Bonus applied when gathering materials. Level is minimum amount of materials gathered (times ten). *'Fisherman' - Bonus applied when fishing. Level is minimum amount of fish caught. *'Hunter' - Bonus applied when hunting. Level is chance to kill a large beast, providing more food. Each level is equal to 10%. Level also determines food gained from large beasts. *'Engineer' - Bonus applied when construction buildings. Each level is equal to 20 less materials needed, down to minimum 50. *'Diplomat' - Bonus applied when recruiting. Level is equal to the maximum amount of followers gained when recruiting followers. *'Priest' - Bonus applied when praying. Highest level priest(s) is able to use the Kanan's Favor ability. These professions are exclusive to Special Champions, and may not be given to newly trained Champions. *'Cultist' - Enables a Special Action: Exchange 1 of your followers for an amount of Food equal to twice the Cultist’s level. This can yield a maximum of 14 Food. This is increased at level 15, where the maximum yield is increased to 28. This action does not increase the user's level. *'Trickster' - Enables a Special Action: May remove 1 of the Trickster’s levels to raise another Champion by 2 levels. Down to 1. This action does not increase the user's level. *'Alchemist' - Enables a special action: Attempt to poison an opponent’s Food, giving a 50% chance to ruin that piece of Food. Level is equal to the amount of Food poisoned. *'Saboteur' - Enables a Special Action: May attempt to destroy an opponent’s building. Each level is equal to a 5% chance, up to 90%. *'Assassin' - Bonus applied when using Rogue’s Hideout Special Action. Level increases chance at success with 5%. *'Actor' - Bonus applied when using Theater’s Special Action. Level increases amount of Followers for every two Levels. (Level 1+2 gives 1 Follower, Level 3+4 gives 2 Followers, etc.) Buildings Special Actions on all buildings may only be used once per cycle. Multiple copies of the same building allows for using the same Special Action multiple times per cycle. Global The following lists the buildings available to all participants: *'Tavern (150 materials)' - Enables a Special Action: Recruit Champions, allowing you to recruit a Champion of your choice of available professions for 6 Food. *'Library (150 materials)' - Enables a Special Action: Discover a random building, adding that to the list of buildings available to you. *'Bunker (250 materials)' - Provides safety for 4 followers in case of an attack. *'Stables (300 materials)' - Horse wagons make gathering materials easier, giving you +50% materials whenever you gather materials. *'Smoke House (350 materials)' - Allows you to smoke your meat, making it last longer and give you +50% Food whenever you gather food. *'Barracks (500 materials)' - Enables a Special Action: Launch a strategized attack on an opposing village, killing 3 followers, regardless of guards and defensive bonuses. *'Rogue’s Hideout (750 materials)' - Enables a Special Action: Attempt to assassinate an opposing champion. There is a 10% chance to be successful. Special Champions may increase that chance. *'Altar (800 materials)' - Gives you access to the ability on Kanan’s Altar, without needing a Priest. Priests may use this altar and gain the ability on Kanan's Altar without being the highest level. Special *'Theater (150 materials)' (Available to: Andrew, John, Nathaniel) - Enables a Special Action: Allows you to steal 1 Follower from an opponent. Special Champions may increase that amount. *'Worm Farm (200 materials)' (Available to: Joan, John, Nathaniel) - Food output when fishing is increased by 50%. *'Lumber Mill (250 materials)' (Available to: John)- When gathering materials, the Lumber Mill gives you +50% Materials. *'Church (350 materials)' (Available to: Gavin, Nathaniel) - Enables a special action: Meditate to go up a level. This still raises a level like normally. *'Clockmaker’s Shop (400 materials)' (Available to: Nathaniel, Gavin) - Allows one of your Champions to perform an additional action each cycle. *'Guard Tower (400 Materials)' (Available to: Nathaniel, John) - Defending Champions cannot be killed, but Guards still has a chance to kill attacking Champions. *'Trickster’s Cabin (550 materials)' (Available to: Gavin, Nathaniel) - Instantly add a Trickster to your list of Champions. If the Trickster’s Cabin is ruined, your Trickster will become inactive until the cabin is repaired. Logistics The following is a map of Al'Kanaar. Character Identities *''Lucille'' is Purry. Category:Seasons Category:Testing Area Category:Champions